


Martes del Taco

by Brate



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: John has a craving and makes Rodney regret it.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Martes del Taco

John stomped his way into Rodney's lab, pulled out a stool, and flopped onto it. With an exaggerated sigh, he dropped his head down on top of his arms on the tabletop. 

When no response was forthcoming, he sighed again.

"Can I help you?" Rodney asked, not taking his eyes from his computer.

"It's Tuesday."

"Indisputably."

"I want tacos."

At this, Rodney looked over. "Are you insane?"

"Yes. It's been proven. Twice." Keeping his head down, John held up two fingers.

Turning back to his work, Rodney said, "Yet you want tacos."

"Desperately."

"Does Taco Bell have an outlet in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"No, but I'm betting Starbucks does," John said, bitterly.

"Don't tease, Colonel. You know I would do terrible things for a quad shot venti caramel macchiato."

"Believe me, we all pray daily the Wraith don't get barista training and make you switch sides."

"As you should," Rodney said. "I would destroy you with my Wraith minions."

John lifted his head. "Honestly, I'm disappointed in you, McKay."

"And why is that?"

"Because you still haven't created a food replicator. We have spaceships. We have transporters. Where is my replicator?" John slammed a hand down on the lab table.

"Did Zelenka slip you the good stuff again? You know your constitution is too delicate for that hooch."

"No, I just have a craving. A serious craving."

"Oh my God, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"Rodney, be real."

"Hey, in this galaxy, I wouldn't cross anything off the list of possibilities. You never know."

"I'm pretty sure I haven't suddenly _grown a womb_."

"Seriously, Colonel, you need to leave and let me work."

John leaned back to catch a glimpse of Rodney's screen. "What are you working on?"

"Trying to figure out how to build a food replicator."

John perked up. "Really?!"

"No. Now go away."

"Fine, but only because I promised Ronon he could beat the crap out of me."

"Hopefully, he ends up beating some sense into you," Rodney called as John walked out of the lab.

_A few minutes later...._

"Damn it," Rodney said, "now I want a taco."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my three stories originally published in the Atlantis gen zine "Jumper Five" in May of 2017. You can find more about this at my [Journal](https://brate7.dreamwidth.org/17852.html).


End file.
